The Bite of the Widow
by Mandirrr
Summary: "So dear," Shadow said as Rouge wrapped her leg around his waist, "you start Monday. Your first paycheck will have extra which should cover your services tonight." Songfic for "Build God and then We'll Talk." Rather Dark.


Hey there readers! This is sorta random. I was bored and sick so I decided to write a songfic inspired by "Build God, then we'll Talk," By Panic! At the Disco. It's a little…strange but I really like it. R&R babes(:

She walked slowly down the barren sidewalk of Station Square, a long black trench coat hugging her gorgeous hourglass figure. The sugar colored bat stopped in front of an awful looking motel. She snorted, walking inside the main building to get a room.

_It's these substandard motels on the corner of 4th and Fremont Street. Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing_

"Hi there," Rouge said, leaning over the counter to make eye contact with the chameleon working the front desk, "I need a room."

"Why else would you have came here?" The chameleon asked quietly, in a smooth sarcastic tone. "Your probably looking for a cheap place to stay, by the look of you, and I'm sure people don't just come here willingly if they have the money to stay at a better place. I mean honestly," the chameleon paused to type something into the old dusty computer, "You and I both know that this place is a dump."

Rouge was taken aback at how strait forward and honest this character was. Rude was definitely _**not**_an understatement. "Can I just, get a room please?" She asked, annoyed that the worker here was commenting on her financial downturn.

"Sure. For just one?" The chameleon asked, raising his eyebrows slightly in a smirk.

"Yes," Rouge replied, upturning her nose at the haughty desk boy.

"Alright then, you have room eleven. Check out is at twelve…miss. Have a nice night." The chameleon told her, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"You too." Rouge replied, not bothering to hide her snide tone. She walked out of the front desk area, and into the courtyard-(which looked more like a graveyard) and locating a door with a large eleven on it. She used the room key to unlock it, and stepped into her home for the night. The walls were covered in mold, and the smell was horrendous. There was a rather large spider perched in the corner of the room, spinning its web. No doubt it could kill someone, Rouge thought.

_Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering. The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde, And the habit of decomposing right before your very eyes._She laid her things on the floor next to the small closet, and when to the bathroom to freshen herself up before her client arrived. The bathroom was small, like everything else in the room. The toilet was uselessly stained, and the counter had what looked like blood stains all over it. "Nice." Rouge said as she turned on the sink and splashed her face with cool water. She heard a knock on the door, and reached for a towel to dry her face. She located one next to the shower, and after using it quickly hurried to the door. She opened it to reveal tonight's client. Shadow the hedgehog.

"Hello sir," Rouge said, taking his hand and pulling him inside her less than satisfactory, excuse of a room.

"And hello to you, Kitten." Shadow replied, drawing her hand to his mouth and kissing it, pulling her into his arms. He unbuttoned her coat, letting it fall to the floor, revealing a very provocative piece of lingerie.

_Along with the people insideWhat a wonderful caricature of intimacyInside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

"So dear," Shadow said as Rouge wrapped her leg around his waist, "You start Monday. Your first paycheck will have extra which should cover your….services tonight."

"Thank you dear." Rouge replied in between "passionate" kisses. "How could I ever thank you?"

"Tonight will be a start." Shadow said, smiling coldly._Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a "virgin" Rising with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie She's getting a job at the firm come Mrs. will stay wisay to the cheating attorneymoonlighting aside, she really needs his money.A wonderful caricature of intimacy._

_**A few hours later….**_

"Rouge, I'll be going now. I'm leaving you money on this night table for a cab to get home tomorrow. We'll have to do this again sometime darling." Shadow whispered, redressing.

"Alright thank you." Rouge replied gratefully, crossing the room to grab her purse. As she picked it up, and pulled her wallet out, she clumsily dropped the entire purse, revealing her little black book. She reached down to collect it, but Shadow beat her to it.

"What is this, Kitten?" Shadow asked, smirking.

"It's nothing sir, nothing.." Rouge said trying to snatch it out of the black hedgehogs hands. But alas; he was too fast. He opened the book and read its contents.

"So you're a prostitute, hm Rouge?" Shadow asked after reading the small black book.

"Yes sir, I am a…prostitute." She replied coldly.

"And being a prostitute is illegal…correct?" Shadow asked with false innocence.

"Yes, sir. It is." Rouge replied, looking down.

"So, I'm going to keep your little book, and if you say anything to anyone at the firm about our…little business meeting tonight, I'll turn you in." Shadow said pocketing the book, grinning evilly, with a laughter in his eyes. "Plus you won't need all of these clients anymore," Shadow said, patting his pocket, "your working for me now, babe."

"Alright sir. Fair enough." Rouge said.

"I'll see you Monday, my pet." Shadow said, walking out the door.

"Goodbye sir." Rouge choked out. She was definitely in some trouble now.

_And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin"Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"as he said to the Mrs., only hours before,after he had left, she was fixing her face in a was a terrible crash (There was a terrible crash)Between her and the badgeShe spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind._

_Along with the people insideWhat a wonderful caricature of intimacyInside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

The pure white bat fell with a slight creak, onto her flea filled bed. She slept, and as she slept she dreamt a hopeful dream. She dreamt she had fallen in love. Fallen in love with someone who loved her back. She was at her wedding, in a beautiful white dress, holding a bouquet of roses. There were tons of people there. She knew none of them, but they were all smiling and mouthing things to her as she advanced down the aisle. She looked for the groom, and her eyes fell on a red echidna… Knuckles the echidna.

She increased her pace down the aisle and when she got there, Knuckles took her hands and smiled at her. The priest started to ask them to repeat things, and after they both had said their vows, it was time for Knuckles to kiss his bride. But before he could even come close to her lips, Rouge awoke to spiders and roaches covering her body.

They were everywhere, covering every patch of skin on her. She screamed and thrashed her body around, but every time she shook some off more returned. She knew it was over. She felt the spiders biting into her. She felt the poison in her veins. Now all she was to do was die, a peaceful, yet painful, death. She felt herself slip away, and she saw light. She had come out of all of the darkness and now she was in light…she knew she was dead, but she also knew, she, a dirty whore, a prostitute, had reached heaven. _There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses. It's sleeping with the roaches and taking best guesses _

The next day, at twelve o clock sharp, room service found Rouge the bat, dead. And the sheets she lay on bloody. Her cause of death, spiders. Hundreds of Latrodectus apicalis also known commonly, as the black widow spider.

_So shed off the sheets and before all the stainsAnd a few more of your least favorite things._


End file.
